


The Beauty of Those We Love

by creativesavage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, ft. mercy's back moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: One morning, Angela and Amélie say what they love about each other's appearances





	The Beauty of Those We Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying from exams and need fluff so here's some short fluff for the best girls (cheesy title is cheesy)  
> the back moles on mercy's pink skin inspired me to make this!! enjoy!!  
> (this is unbeta'd and I wrote it on three hours of sleep so if something's wrong please let me know!!)

Angela awoke to soft, yet cold, lips being pressed against her back. She attempted to roll over, but was stopped by a violet arm holding her in place. The morning sun had barely risen, casting the room in a soft glow of light.

“Amélie, what are you doing?” The doctor asked, voice horse and quiet from sleep. The lips on her back continued to press soft kisses to specific areas on her back.   
The lips stopped at the question. “Admiring how exquisite you are.” Amélie responded against Angela’s back, as if her lover asked what day of the week it was. The sniper’s cold, yet fully welcome, hands rubbed across Angela’s torso. Dr. Ziegler couldn’t help but blush at the careful, admirable attention that was being given to her. 

She decided to play it cool, confident. “Oh? What’s so ‘exquisite’ about me?” Her voice was more clear and bit higher pitched when she asked. Amélie sat up in their shared bed and gazed down, golden eyes filled with affection, something that the legendary Widowmaker would have never thought to know or feel again. 

Amélie raised a hand and ran her slim fingers through Angela’s blonde locks, fingernails scraping the scalp in a soothing fashion. Angela hummed in content. “Your hair is so soft and vibrant, like a golden wheat field on a mild spring morning. A perfect complement to your beautiful face.” The hand that was in her lover’s hair fell down to Angela’s face, carefully tracing over every wrinkle, every blemish, in reverence. Angela could feel tears begin to form from the attention. Amélie leaned in close to the doctor’s eyes. 

“Your eyes remind me of the endless ocean. Not to sound cheesy, but I could drown in them all day.” The two women giggled at how awful and painfully cheesy it sounded. Amélie pressed a kiss to the corners of her lover’s crinkling eyes. 

The sniper went back to laying on her side and began tracing Angela’s back with her fingers in the same spots that she was pressing kisses to earlier. “I think my favorite part about your appearance, are the marks on your back.” She began pressing her lips to the moles again. “They are the most unique part about you and the complete how wonderful you look.” The action and words caused a swell of affection in the doctor’s chest. 

The marks on her back were something that Angela kept very private. All of her outfits and swimwear covered the moles, not because she was insecure about them, but because she thought they were intimate. The fact that Amélie loved them just as much as she cherished them meant much to Angela.

The doctor spun around suddenly, catching the sniper off guard. This time Angela sat up and took a loving look at her girlfriend. She traced delicate fingers over Amélie’s tattooed forearm, tracing the webs formed by ink on the skin. “Your tattoos are my favorite part about your appearance.” She spoke softly. “Even though they may represent something dark, they add a special charm and complete you.” Angela brought up the forearm in question and pressed a kiss to one of the inked webs. When she looked up, Amélie was looking at her with shock and awe. 

The doctor gave a soft smile. “There are also many other things that are beautiful about you, too.” Angela took the ends of Amélie’s long hair and played with them. “Your hair reminds me of a galaxy, shining with the brightest stars that light up the purple void.” Angela moved her hand to one of the sniper’s hands and thread their fingers together. “Your hands are delicate, but deadly. Soft, yet worn. Cold, but warm. No matter what, I love the way they feel.” The angel leaned in close so that they’re lips were touching. “And your lips are soft and make me feel like I’m home when I kiss you.”

That did it for Amélie. The sniper reached up and dragged Angela down for a passionate kiss, attempting to put how she felt about the other woman into that one action. The doctor returned it with just as much, if not more, fervor.

After a few minutes they parted, both breathless and on a high from the amount of compliments they gave each other. Angela stretched her arms over her head, spine cracking and popping in the process. “We really should get ready for the day.” The doctor stated as she stood up and walked over to their ensuite bathroom. 

“Mon chéri,” She heard her lover call from behind her. Angela turned around to look at Amélie. “I love you.”

Angela smiled and blew a kiss before walking into the bathroom. “I love you, too.” She called behind her and closed the door.


End file.
